


Angels have fallen

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Te imaginas que Castiel hubiera sido otra cosa totalmente distinta?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels have fallen

**Título:** Angels have fallen

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Beta:** sin betear, lo siento y desde aquí le mando un besorro super grande a flexikuki para que se ponga bien pronto.

 **Pairing:** Dean (17) / Castiel (now)

 **Fandom:** SPN. AU

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Warning:** Dean con 17 años. Dub-con.  Un pelín de agresividad.

 **Dedicatoria:** a lumina_m porque el viernes por la noche ambas dos nos emocionamos demasiado pensando cosas. Me escribiste please, forget y te estoy mil millones de veces agradecida por ello y en respuesta, te regalo yo a ti este. Espero que te guste.

 

 

**¿Te imaginas que Castiel hubiera sido otra cosa totalmente distinta?**

 

 

                Dean había dejado a Sam y a su padre en la habitación del motel. Esa noche John había llegado pronto con dos pizzas y refrescos y los había invitado a cenar. El canijo de su hermano saltó contento de alegría porque era una novedad tenerle con ellos, pero Dean no se dejaba engañar tan fácilmente. Cenó con recelo y luego anunció que había quedado. John intentó decir algo, pero Dean salió sin dejarle terminar. Esa noche John Winchester podía hacer de padre por una vez en la vida, ¿no?

 

                Se podría haber ido a tomar unas cervezas por ahí y  ligar con alguna chica guapa, pero no; Dean se fue al cine. Quería estar tranquilo, ver una peli, comer palomitas y pensar que su vida era normal como la de cualquier otro chico de diecisiete años.

                Cuando salió del cine iba concentrado mirando el móvil cuando sin querer miró hacia un callejón que se abría a su izquierda. Algo brilló al fondo y Dean se detuvo. Todos los poros de su cuerpo le gritaron que saliera corriendo de allí, pero él no era un miedica; era un Winchester y no salía corriendo así como así.

                Se metió la mano en el bolsillo trasero para comprobar que seguía teniendo ahí su navaja y avanzó un poco. Conforme andaba por el estrecho callejón, iba mirando a un lado y a otro para cerciorarse de que estaba solo y ese brillo que había visto se debía a algún trozo de metal en el suelo.

                Nada, no había nada…

                - ¿Me buscabas?

                Dean se dio la vuelta sobresaltado sobre sí mismo. Detrás de él, junto a un contenedor amarillo y enorme, había un tío con gabardina y con los ojos más increíblemente azules que había visto jamás.

                - ¿Quién eres?

                - Castiel.

                Dean levantó una ceja. Por él como si le hubiera dicho pepito grillo. Llevaba toda la vida tratando con seres extraños ,y ese tipo lo era.

                - ¿Qué eres?

                Castiel se rió esbozando apenas una mueca con la boca.

                - Dean –Castiel dejó su refugio al lado del contenedor y caminó varios pasos hacia el cazador, hasta pararse apenas un metro de él-. ¿Sabes que puedo leer lo que estás pensando? Y eso que tienes en la mente está mal, muy mal.

                - Estás loco –Dean dio un paso hacia atrás para alejarse cuando Castiel lo agarró del hombro y sin hacer apenas fuerza lo arrastró hasta la pared donde había estado él antes. Luego lo acorraló contra los ladrillos.

                - No estoy loco, Dean. He venido porque puedo cumplir _eso_ que tienes en la mente.

                Dean negó con la cabeza.

                - No tengo nada en la mente.

                Castiel apretó los dientes y se acercó mucho más, casi rozando ambas narices.

                - ¿De verdad? Déjame que lo compruebe por mí mismo.

                Castiel se abalanzó sobre esos labios que habían quedado entre abiertos y lo besó. El primer instinto de Dean fue echarse hacia atrás y rechazarlo, hasta que los labios de ese tío le apresaron, entonces ya no supo cómo pararle. Tenía que estar loco pero dejó que lo besara. Aún seguía haciendo presión empujando los hombros de Castiel, pero era para nada; tenía más fuerza que él.

                - Sabes que lo quieres, Dean, no tienes el poder para decir que no –Castiel bajó por su cuello, raspándole esa sensible piel con su barba de varios días. Cuando llegó a su clavícula lo mordió, arañándole con los dientes y dejándole una marca rojiza a su paso.

                Dean jadeó y le empujó un poco más, esta vez algo menos convincentemente. Castiel lo aprisionó contra la pared, dejó de besarle y lo miró. Dean lo miraba a su vez con los ojos entornados. Las pupilas verdes brillaban en la oscuridad como un faro en medio de la noche. Fue a hablar cuando Castiel se abalanzó de nuevo sobre sus labios y tras mordisquearle el mentón, puso ambas manos sobre los hombros del cazador y lo obligó a arrodillarse ante él. Dean no pudo hacer otra cosa que dejarse aplastar por la asombrosa fuerza que tenía ese hombre.

                Apenas se hubo agachado, Castiel se deshizo del cinturón y se abrió el pantalón mostrando un abdomen liso y fibroso sin apenas rastro de vello. Dejó caer ambas prendas enseñando lo erecto que estaba. Sin venir a cuento puso la palma de la mano sobre la cabeza de Dean y lo agarró por los cortos cabellos. Por un momento el joven se pensó que haría lo que pensaba que iba a hacer, pero Castiel le echó la cabeza hacia atrás haciéndole rozar la pared, pero en ningún momento sin rozarle del todo.

                Dean movió la cabeza con torpeza intentando mirar hacia arriba porque la mano le limitaba los movimientos. Tenía muy cerca la polla de ese tío y era obvio lo que quería. El caso era, ¿lo quería él?

                Castiel le devolvió una mueca con la boca.

                - Insisto, cuando puedas.

                A Dean no le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando ese tío le tiró del pelo hacia su propio cuerpo. Dean sólo atinó a abrir la boca para recibirle por completo. Se agarró a sus caderas para no caerse y siendo guiado por la mano de ese cabrón, Dean no tuvo más remedio que comenzar a chupársela.

                Cabreado, Dean cabeceó para que le soltara del cabello y cuando lo consiguió, levantó la cabeza para mirarle. Ese momento hubiera sido el ideal para empujarle y salir de allí corriendo, pero no lo hizo, al contrario; lo cogió por los testículos y volvió a meterse la polla en la boca.

                Mientras lo succionaba, le acariciaba apretándole en su palma.

                Castiel echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó un jadeo que le nubló la vista. Luego siguió observando a Dean, cómo le tragaba por entero y hacía desaparecer su hinchada polla entre esos labios tan llenos y sensuales.

                Los sonidos de succiones llenaban el callejón, unidos de vez en cuando por gemidos roncos y sin sentido, que parecían ser murmurados en otro idioma.

                Castiel apoyó ambas manos sobre la pared de ladrillos, aprisionando la cabeza de Dean entre la pared y su cuerpo, y una vez así, comenzó a arremeter contra su boca. Dean movía la lengua a toda velocidad, recibiéndole casi hasta la garganta, sin ser muy consciente de que ese tío cada vez lo arrinconaba más, obligándole a que le tragara cada vez más profundamente.

                Conforme se acercaba más a él, Dean podía oler la piel de Castiel, era una mezcla de sexualidad y almizcle. Era una combinación que le estaba embotando los sentidos y le estaba llenando la cabeza de cosas raras, y si era verdad que ese tío podía leerle la mente, tenía que dejar de pensar en eso. El caso era, ¿cómo?

                Castiel volvió a introducirse en su boca todo lo que pudo haciendo girar las caderas, restregando su piel contra la nariz de Dean, sabiendo que eso le estaba poniendo terriblemente cachondo.

                Del fondo de la garganta de Dean nació un gruñido que perfectamente oyeron los dos. Castiel rezongó al oírlo y arremetió de nuevo contra él. Dean lo agarró y comenzó a recorrer con la lengua todo el miembro ya humedecido. Cuando llegó al glande bebió de él. Castiel rezumaba humedad y Dean lamió apresando ese par de gotitas con la punta de la lengua y manchándose luego los labios. Castiel gruñó y a punto estuvo de correrse ahí mismo. Bajó las manos y lo cogió por los hombros para ponerle de pie y apresarle de nuevo contra la pared. Sin darle explicaciones le devoró los labios, descubriendo su sabor en ellos. La lengua de Dean lo recibió y lo volvió loco. Bajó las manos por su cuerpo y le acarició el bulto de entre las piernas mientras con la otra  mano le abría el cinturón y le bajaba los pantalones. Estos cayeron hasta las rodillas y los calzoncillos siguieron el mismo camino. Como un lobo que se abalanza sobre su presa, Castiel le agarró la polla que se alzaba descarada ante él y comenzó a masajearle de principio a fin, exprimiéndole todo  lo que pudo hasta mancharse la mano.

                Con la palma y los dedos humedecidos, los acercó hacia los labios de Dean. Éste se quedó mirándole y sin que nadie le obligara, sacó la lengua y probó su propio sabor. Castiel sonrió y se lanzó sobre sus labios de nuevo, saboreándolo y haciéndolo suyo. Ambos jadearon sobre la boca del otro, exhaustos por el momento que estaban experimentando. Momento que podía haber durado más si Castiel no le hubiera dado la vuelta de malas maneras y le hubiera apoyado la cara sobre la pared. Bajó las manos y le propinó una cachetada en una nalga que tuvo que oírse en todo el callejón. Acto seguido deslizó los dedos por su piel hasta llegar a su entrada.  Con el pie, Castiel le obligó a separar un poco más las piernas para tener mejor accesibilidad. Dean se resistió un poco y se ganó otra nalgada, ésta vez en el otro lado.

                Castiel le rondó la zona con los dedos aún humedecidos e intentó deslizar un dedo dentro de él. Dean se puso tenso en el acto, lo que el otro aprovechó para rozarse contra su cuerpo y respirarle sobre la nuca.

                - No te resistas, Dean. Es inútil.

                - ¿Qué eres? –Dean aún tenía la cara pegada a la pared y mantenía los ojos cerrados muy fuertemente.

                Castiel no se molestó en contestar. Hizo otro intento de entrar en él moviendo el dedo en círculos. Ésta vez sí que lo logró. Notar cómo su dedo iba colándose lentamente dentro de Dean le hizo jadear varias veces. Sacó la lengua y le acarició la nunca con ella mientras metía y sacaba ese dedo una y otra vez, cada vez con algo menos de presión. De pronto sacó el dedo y le dio otra palmada en la misma nalga de antes. Lo agarró por las caderas y arremetió contra él guiándose con una mano. Dean intentó resistirse pero no lo logró y sintió cómo poco a poco Castiel invadía su cuerpo. Fue un proceso lento en el que notó lentamente cómo se abría paso dentro de él. El último empujó que le propinó Castiel  le hizo cerrar los ojos y encoger la cara de dolor por la repentina intrusión.

                Luego la sensación se repitió, pero a la inversa, para salir de él.

                - Me gusta tu culito, Dean. Es tan estrecho… -Castiel le masajeó las nalgas, propinándole otro cachete. Le gustaba cómo sonaba la palma de su mano sobre la piel. Era un sonido tan obsceno…

                Dejando la frase a medias, Castiel arremetió de nuevo contra su entrada, adentrándose igualmente con dificultad, pero no con tan dificultad como antes.

                - Hmmmm Dean.

                - ¿Qué eres? –volvió a preguntar.

                Castiel, dejó de adentrarse en él y lo miró de cerca apoyando la frente sobre su oreja.

                - Soy un ángel de Señor –respondió sin más.

                Dean jadeó.

                - Los ángeles no hacen estas cosas.

                - ¿Qué cosas? -Castiel comenzó a mover las caderas, saliendo y entrado en él cada vez con más energía-. ¿Ésta?

                Dean asintió con la cabeza en un movimiento errático.

                - Sí –respondió con un siseo.

                - ¿Cuántos ángeles te han follado, Dean?

                Dean se lamió los labios antes de contestar.

                - Ninguno… excepto tú.

                - Lo sé –respondió con una sonrisilla en el rostro-. ¿Entonces cómo sabes lo que hacen o no los ángeles? ¿Pensaste alguna vez que alguno podría follarte como lo estoy haciendo yo ahora, Dean?

                A Dean le fue incapaz contestar, por lo que el ángel siguió hablando.

                - Sé que has soñado con este momento. Puedo leerte la mente, ¿recuerdas? –Castiel levantó la mano y lo palmeó en trasero otra vez-. Te gusta. Dímelo.

                Dean jadeó cuando notó que aumentaba el ritmo y que por mucho que apoyara la frente sobre la pared, no iba a ser capaz de alejar todo eso que pensaba y que, sospechosamente, el ángel cumplía a rajatabla.

                - Dímelo, Dean.

                Dean dejó de morderse el labio y abrió los ojos, volvió la cabeza hacia atrás y se topó con esos ojos azules y vidriosos dilatados por la lujuria.

                - Fóllame, Cas.  Dame más.

                Castiel sonrió, le propinó otra sonora palmada y  le agarró por las caderas hasta adentrarse en él todo lo que pudo, recuperando el ritmo que había llevado antes. Dean cerró los ojos concentrándose. El ángel hizo una mueca de desagrado, porque él estaba ahí para cumplir lo más oscuro que Dean tenía en su mente y ahora le había dado el poder de saber controlar la mente.

 

 

                Le levantó los brazos haciendo que apoyara las manos sobre la pared.

                Castiel apretó sus manos sobre las suyas y le jadeó al oído. Estaba cerca, estaba tan cerca que se asustaba. Hasta entonces había jugado el rol que Dean había querido. Ahora se habían salido de él y estaba perdido. No obstante su misión era cumplir lo que el cazador pensara, y lo iba a hacer.

                - Dean –gimió. Le agarró las manos con fuerza mientras cerraba los ojos y arremetía fuertemente contra su trasero. Un calor abrasador le empezó a crecer en el centro del estómago y le invadió el resto del cuerpo. En cuestión de segundos estalló y con él vino el ansiado orgasmo. Sin poderlo evitar alzó las alas y las desplegó, levantado alrededor de ellos un viento en forma de remolino. Mientras se corría, Castiel repetía su nombre como una letanía-. Dean, Dean, Dean.

                El cazador se zafó de su agarre y pudo bajar una mano para cogerse la polla y masturbarse él mismo. No tardó apenas un segundo en correrse sobre su propia mano, salpicando la pared.

 

 

 

                Cuando Castiel se alejó, Dean estuvo a punto de caerse de rodillas. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo y le dolía el culo. Con todos los músculos del cuerpo quejándose, se agachó para subirse los pantalones y ponerse bien la ropa. Luego se dio la vuelta para enfrentar al ángel. Éste ya estaba bien vestido, pero aún tenía la respiración acelerada.

                - Hasta la próxima, Dean –jadeó y desapareció ante sus ojos.

                Dean avanzó un paso intentando detenerle, pero no lo consiguió; ese bastardo no le había dado la oportunidad de que se explicara. Había aparecido así de pronto y le había dicho que estaba ahí para cumplir sus más oscuros deseos. ¿Sería verdad? ¿Alguna vez había querido que abusaran de él en un callejón oscuro al lado de un cubo de basura?

                Terminando de ponerse bien la ropa, salió del callejón de camino al aparcamiento donde había dejado aparcado el Impala. Las calles estaban desiertas y ni un alma se le cruzó por el camino. Durante el trayecto, Dean le estuvo dando vueltas al coco intentando pensar si las palabras del ángel eran ciertas o no.

                Cuando llegó al Impala, abrió la puerta y se dejó de caer sobre el asiento del conductor con demasiada vehemencia y su trasero, dolorido, protestó. Dean se agarró al volante hasta que el pinchazo que le atravesó cesó levemente. Entonces recordó que el ángel tenía razón; una vez tuvo un sueño parecido a eso que acababa de vivir y durante meses se había masturbado pensando en esa idea. ¿Eso quería decir que un ángel del Señor iba a venir a cumplirlas todas?

                Acojonado, dejó de reírse. Realmente había cosas que NO podían ser cumplidas… ¿o sí?

 

 

FIN

 

 

Esto tiene pinta de tener más partes, ¿verdad? ¬¬


End file.
